milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Heinz Doofenshmirtz
Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, also referred to as Dr. D or Doof, is a former evil scientist, who is revealed to be the past identity of Professor Time; the scientist famous for inventing time travel in the future. After his building is destroyed in the aftermath of the Pistachion invasion, he crashes on Milo's couch. He is voiced by Dan Povenmire. Personality Doofenshmirtz doesn't initially believe he's destined to become Professor Time and becomes a little overwhelmed by the amount of pressure he's under to save the world and follow his destiny. After making himself a house guest at the Murphy's, Doofenshmirtz shows himself to be quite inconsiderate towards his hosts and their home. Having recently finished a bag of chips, he shouted for someone to bring him more from his couch, which was filthy, and he often walks through the house brushing his teeth, wearing nothing but a bath towel. In spite of his careless attitude, he ran after Milo to get him the school lunch that had been left behind and then ran to catch Sara when he found out it was hers. Eventually, Doofenshmirtz begins spending much of his time trying to practice doing good. Heinz puts a lot of effort into doing anything he believes will be better for the world but remains generally oblivious to the fact that his efforts tend to lead to destruction and annoyance to the people around him. When he does notice the problems he caused, he becomes apologetic and unhappy about his inability to help people. Doofenshmirtz expresses great delight on the occasions that he's succeeded in helping someone. Heinz occasionally constructs 'Inators' - elaborate machines and devices with the -inator suffix - to aid him on simple tasks, even after being introduced to the Murphy household. These Inators usually fail for being so destructive. This was his modus operandi when he was an evil scientist during the events of Phineas and Ferb. Physical Appearance Doofenshmirtz is a 6'2" tall man with a very long, pointed nose, blue eyes, and short, messy brown hair. On the right side of his head he has three dark dots that are very small in size. He regularly wears a knee-length white lab coat over a black turtleneck sweater alongside a pair of plain grey pants with black shoes. There are notable bags under his eyes, and he stands with a prominent slouch. Professor Time As Professor Time, Doofenshmirtz wears a long, dark purple tailcoat with a bright purple bow-tie over a purple and yellow dress shirt. His tailcoat has light yellow cuffs that match the yellow on his shirt, and he wears a pair of pants that are striped vertically with shades of purple. His outfit is worn with a matching purple top hat that has a yellow band, worn with a pair of purple and grey goggles. He also wears a metal backpack with three lightbulb-like attachments on the top. Do-Gooder Doof As Do-Gooder Doof, Doof wears a yellow bodysuit covered in orange feathers around the collar, wrists, and hips. He wears two orange and purple boots. He also wears a dark purple cape. On the chest, a light orange ovel with the head of a chicken can be seen. Abilities * Durability: Doof is pretty durable for a man he shown to survive many of his Inators exploding. * Omnifabrication: He creates lots of scientific -inators. * Science Knowledge: he has a great knowledge of science in making time travel, dimension, travel and every inator he ever made in both Phineas and Ferb and Milo Murphy's Law. * 'Platypus Gurgle Understanding: '''Doof has shown that he can understand Perry the Platypus's gurgles. However, he can't fully understand the sounds. History Doofenshmirtz was originally the main villain on ''Phineas and Ferb. In the summer that took place directly before Milo Murphy's Law, Doofenshmirtz had been an evil scientist and owner of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. He wasn't so much evil in the traditional sense, rather he tended to be overly dramatic, eccentric, and generally clueless. He would constantly attempt to become ruler of 'the entire Tri-State Area', but all of his plans more or less end up being thwarted by his nemesis, Perry the Platypus. As of the Phineas and Ferb episode The O.W.C.A. Files, Doofenshmirtz has given up evil and sworn to become a good guy. Recent Events In "Missing Milo", Professor Time was brought up in conversation in 2175 and is revealed to be the person to invent time-travel. Milo commented that, whoever he was, he'd probably changed his name to 'Professor Time' for branding purposes. In "Fungus Among Us", during the Pistachions' second takeover of the Earth, Cavendish, Dakota, Milo, Diogee, and Orton go to 9297 Polly Parkway in an attempt to find Professor Time, only to find his former self as Doofenshmirtz. In "The Phineas and Ferb Effect", it is confirmed that fifteen years later, Doofenshmirtz will invent time travel and change his name to Professor Time for branding purposes. Doofenshmirtz travels with Orton Mahlson, Balthazar Cavendish, and Vinnie Dakota in an attempt to retrieve his favorite orange soda and to stop the Pistachion invasion before it starts. Professor Time himself appears at the end of the episode after Doof remembers to read Orton's memoirs. The Professor and Orton then travel back to 1955 to destroy Derek before he can implement his fifty-year plan of replacing humankind with plants wearing rubber masks, thereby restoring the original timeline. In "Snow Way Out", Doofenshmirtz catches up to Milo on his way to school to give him his lunch, only to find out that the lunch actually belongs to Sara. In "Agee Ientee Diogee", Doofenshmirtz tells Diogee about the time he'd met a dog that reminded him of Diogee. In his flashback of the previous Summer, it is revealed that it was Diogee. In "Game Night", Doofenshmirtz falls through the ceiling in a bathtub, interrupting the board game. He greets everybody before falling through the floor. In "Pace Makes Waste", Doofenshmirtz calls Martin on his cellphone to ask if the lemonade in the refrigerator is actually shampoo. In "Doof's Day Out", Doofenshmirtz finally agrees to leave the house for a day. He goes on a field trip to the science museum with Milo and co., gets driven to an animal shelter by Brigette, and visits a power plant with Martin, but causes major problems everywhere he goes. He finds out later that the problem's he'd caused had worked out for the best, and even receives an award. In "Disco Do-Over", Doofenshmirtz judges the skating competition that Martin and Brigette entered. In "The Ticking Clock", he uses his latest inator to try and do good by removing gum from the pavement, but inadvertently breaks many things in town. Eventually, however, his inator manages to help foil Victor Verliezer's latest money-making scheme. In "Milo's Shadow", Doofenshmirtz wants to learn how to better deal with misfortune, so he decides to follow Milo through his school day. He tries to help solve a number of different problems using his Inators but instead causes entirely new problems. In "Sick Day", Doofenshmirtz makes himself a hero persona under the name of 'Do-gooder Doof' and spends the day trying to do good deeds alongside Perry under the assumption that they were saving the city together. After finding out Perry was only there to prevent him from destroying everything, Doofenshmirtz decides they're through. In "Spy Little Sister!", Doofenshmirtz is responsible to judge the "Build a Bot" science fair at Jefferson County Middle School. He is also questioned by Savannah and Melissa about his Turn Evil Inanimate Objects Evil-inator. In "''Dog Walker, Runner, Screamer", Doofenshmirtz is seen outside a pastry shop playing some kind of card game with Perry the Platypus. He is shown to lose this game too, therefore giving Perry an angry look. In "Now I Am a Murphy", Doofenshmirtz takes a trip to the art museum with Brigette Murphy, Sara Murphy, and Grandma Murphy. He later pulls out an Inator and causes all of the museum's art to come animated. In "Abducting Murphy's Law" Doof was showing Milo and his Friends his latest inators and realized Milo was replaced with a robot. He spends the day helping Milo friends find milo before meeting Dakota. In "The Goulash Legacy", Doof rebuilds his robot assistant, Norm. Milo, Melissa, and Zack confront him and he shows them some of his Inators. This later results into an incidents where Brigette's pot of goulash is switched with a chicken and everyone's hands (except Doof) are turned into feet and they all are spun around in a small hurricane, only for Doof to stop this hurricane. He later looks in shock as The World's Greatest Goulash is born. Relationships Perry the Platypus Doofenshmirtz and Perry the Platypus share a long history together, having been nemeses before Doofenshmirtz gave up evil. The two of them are close, and while the other members of their group struggled to pass the time in the time stream, Doofenshmirtz and Perry quietly enjoyed a game of 'Go fish' with each other, playing by passing a single hot sauce packet back and forth between them. He's thrilled to work alongside Perry anytime the agent shows up, even deciding that Perry could be his sidekick while he acted as a hero. On top of this, Doofenshmirtz trusts Perry as his confidant, explaining his plans to do good, and expressing excitement as he showed the platypus his new hero costume. After finding out that Perry was only spending time with him because it was his mission from work, and that the agent was essentially acting as his babysitter, Doofenshmirtz feels overwhelmingly betrayed and decides to end their relationship. But they do become friends again in Milo in Space when Perry shows Doof what he does with the money. Milo Murphy Doofenshmirtz is on friendly terms with Milo and currently lives as a houseguest in the Murphy house. Upon finding out about Murphy's law, he points out how many things have gone wrong for him in his life, and states that they might be related because of it. After living with Milo for a while, Doofenshmirtz begins to look up to the way he deals with Murphy's law, and even tags along with him through a school day to find out how he deals with it. He even help his friend find Milo. Sara Murphy ''Main Article: Sara and Doofenshmirtz’s Relationship Doofenshmirtz shows little respect for Sara, completely disregarding her personal space. This ranges from using a machine to listen in on her cellphone conversations to using her limited edition Doctor Zone curtains to make himself pajamas without her permission. Similarly, Doofenshmirtz puts little consideration into the way she feels and downplays her frustration, completely ignoring her complaints about his behavior. In spite of this, he later thanks her for getting annoyed at him, crediting her as his reason for leaving the house and doing great things. Martin and Brigette Murphy Doofenshmirtz seems fond of Martin and Brigette but fails to respect them as his hosts. When Martin came to request use of the living room television to watch Milo on TV, Doofenshmirtz said no, and he often uses the bathroom for a prolonged amount of time, oblivious to Brigette's disbelief. He's since begun treating them as parental figures, demanding Graham crackers, milk, and a blankie from Brigette when she starts 'story time' for the family, and referring to them as 'Mom' and 'Dad', ignoring their repeated statements that they are not his parents. Because he knows them personally, Doofenshmirtz decided to deduct points from their score when judging a performance they were doing, claiming he was being an 'impartial judge' while showing a lack of understanding for the term. In spite of this, he gives them a winning score. Diogee Doofenshmirtz was on good terms with Diogee from the beginning, having been long-time accustomed to interacting with animal agents rather than other humans on a daily basis. He immediately took to conversing with the dog, much to the rest of the group's confusion, and even expressed doubt when they claimed he was just a regular dog. Doofenshmirtz doesn't realize that he'd met Diogee during the previous summer. Living with Diogee, Doofenshmirtz often talks to him, telling him stories about his past and rambling about trivial things. While testing out a costume he'd bought himself, Doofenshmirtz took Diogee on a walk. Diogee later leaves immediately after Doofenshmirtz asked him how he'd looked in his costumed, prompting Doofenshmirtz to say 'Ah, what does he know? He's just a dog'. Melissa Chase and Zack Underwood Doofenshmirtz is friendly with Milo's best friends. When he finds out that Zack is feeling claustro-avoidant on their field trip through the science museum, Doofenshmirtz pulls out an app to help him relax and uses the exhibit parts to make a fun cart so they can escape the enclosed spaces faster. He later helps fix Melissa's great grandmother's clock with one of his inators.He even help them find Milo when he went missing again. They seem not to listen to him like when he explained his Chicken replace inator they thought he turn it into a chicken. Thought they hate his Inators, find him incompetent, annoying and a bit stupid they are on good terms. Balthazar Cavendish Initially, Doofenshmirtz doesn't believe Cavendish when they claim he's Professor Time and even becomes considerably weirded out when Cavendish idolizes him. While he was willing to help them save the world at their word, he continuously put his own needs first, which, combined with his tendency to make mistakes, caused Cavendish to eventually snap and express his disappointment. Rather than taking the blame, Doofenshmirtz blames the Cavendish for putting such high expectations on him and points out the fact that they were asking too much of him. After his speech Cavendish faith in him was restored Vinnie Dakota At first, Doofenshmirtz didn't focus on Dakota, but rather focused on Cavendish's high expectations for him. But he got annoyed by Dakota when he had to explain what Perry was to Dakota, this then expanded into him being even more annoyed when Dakota popped his sauce pack. He then got angry with Dakota and Cavendish for putting too much pressure on him. He then came to terms with them and Cavendish and Dakota thanked him for saving them. When Dakota goes to Skate Ashbury to try to wrap his mind around Cavendish leaving him, Dakota runs into Doofenshmirtz and the two have a conversation about being left by both of their best friends. The two then eat food together and become closer. Later, Doof goes to Slushy Dawg with Dakota and decides to help him find Cavendish after he abandoned him. They look around the Strip Mall, but no clues or evidence was found. They then go order 5 meals at Slushy Dawg and argue with each other about how friends are supposed to be like. But, when they have both ate way to much food, they make up with each other and Doof decides to continue helping him find Cavendish. Orton Mahlson Throughout the invasion in "The Phineas and Ferb Effect", Doofenshmirtz and Orton share the unique experience of having to live up to the greatness of their future selves. When Orton approaches him to express this, Doofenshmirtz wrongly assumes that Orton had followed him away from the others with the intention of mocking him for failing so many times. Instead, he relates to what Orton was trying to say. Upon making a speech and hearing Orton state that he's writing it into his memoir, Doofenshmirtz smiles and lets him know that he would read the memoir when it was published. This suddenly inspires him to remember to read the memoir as Professor Time, and sure enough, Professor Time himself appears before them from the future, having remembered to read it. Doofenshmirtz' future self then invites Orton to save the world with him so that they can both live up to their destinies. Scott At first Doof thought Scott was the key to his new life of adventure, and even had some moments with Scott. But after realized he was in love with a milk carton, he quickly lost respect for him. He later leaves him in the sewer to be with the Murphys. As of now, they are on good terms and are even seen having a good time together at Zack's Cast Party. Gallery Quotes Appearances Season One * "Fungus Among Us" Season Two * "The Phineas and Ferb Effect" * "Snow Way Out" * "Picture Day" * "Agee Ientee Diogee" * "Game Night" * "Pace Makes Waste" * "Cake 'Splosion!" * "Doof's Day Out" * "Disco Do-Over" * "The Ticking Clock" * "Milo's Shadow" * "Sick Day" * "Spy Little Sister!" * "Dog Walker, Runner, Screamer" * "Now I Am a Murphy" * "Abducting Murphy's Law" * "The Goulash Legacy" * "The Dog Who Knew Too Much" * "Adventure Buddies" * "Look At This Ship" * "Cast Party" * "Safety First" * "First Impressions" * "Parks and Wreck" * "Escape" * "Milo in Space" * "Sphere and Loathing in Outer Space" Trivia * He is voiced by Dan Povenmire, who also voices Vinnie Dakota. * Doofenshmirtz is a pun on "Doof" and "Schmerz", the German words for "stupid" and "pain", respectively. * Perry and him are the only Phineas and Ferb characters to become permanent characters in Milo Murphy's Law. * He thinks he has a condition that he has named "Heinz's Law". * Heinz is the only character that appears in all seasons of both Phineas and Ferb and Milo Murphy's Law. * Over the events of Phineas and Ferb and Milo Murphy's Law he has been shown to have the ability to play the piano, the ukulele, the guitar, and the kazoo. * He is lactose intolerant. * He mispronounces Cavendish's name as "Claventree." * He is the second character to dab in the series, with Baljeet Tjinder being the first. * It wasn't mentioned that he was a former evil scientist until "Spy Little Sister!", this may be because the writers assumed that everyone was aware of his popular past in Phineas and Ferb. * He has purchased two costumes, his "Do-Gooder Doof" he wore in "Sick Day" and a red british suit in "Escape". * He is the last character to be introduced in Season 1. * Heinz has a stereotype somewhat similar to Homer Simpson from The Simpsons, because both characters has lazy man behavior. * As of now, he has the most past job affiliations of any character in Milo Murphy's Law. * Although it is true that he calls Brigette and Martin his "Mom" and "Dad", the Murphy's have not legally adopted him. * Before Season 2 began production they wanted to bring in some Phineas and Ferb characters in the show from time to time. And when they went to pitch Season 2 to Disney, Disney asked if they would be fine if they made Doof a "minor character". Dan and Swampy having already thinking of the possibility of Doof remaining in the show agreed. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T456och6Cg4 External links * Phineas and Ferb Wiki: * Disney Wiki: References vi:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Phineas and Ferb Characters Category:Males Category:H Category:Adults Category:Recurring Characters Category:Parents Category:Supporting Characters Category:Teachers Category:Time Travelers Category:Siblings Category:Divorced Category:Former Antagonists Category:Doofenshmirtz family Category:D